Things Get Broken
by metrostarship
Summary: He is counting the seconds, waiting for an answer as he holds his bleeding sister in his arms.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This is my first story. I hope you enjoy reading it and please review to me tell me what you think.

The restaurant is deserted, seventeen year old Justin Russo is standing by himself wiping down the tables of Waverly Sub Station. His parents have gone out for the evening, Max is upstairs being suspiciously quiet and Alex went over to Harper's and should have been back nearly an hour ago judging from the darkness outside. He glances at the clock and sighs.

"_Typical Alex._" He thinks and moves to the next table. After his is finishing wiping the down the tables, he pulls out his phone out of his pocket.

"Still no answer." He mumbles and looks toward the door as though she will magically appear, which he wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"_She knows she's supposed to be home before dark."_ He presses a few buttons on his phone, telling her to get home now. His frustration is growing, she's not answering her phone. He walks toward the counter where a pile of dirty dishes have been sitting and gathers them up. He pushes the door to the kitchen open and sets them down when he hears the front door open.

"_Finally, she's so going to get it."_

"It's about time you get home - ." He stops his rant mid-sentence when he sees his sister.

"J-Justin." She sobs, her words are shaking. She is leaning against the door frame, her clothes are torn and ripped her thin jacket barely clinging to her body. Her face is bruised, along with small cuts. There is a thin, trail of blood leaking from her underneath her black hair which is messy and ruffled. He can see blotches of blood on her bright yellow shirt.

"Alex." He whispers and rushes towards to her side taking her in his arms. Her body is trembling against his and he wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

"What happened?" He questions, running his arms up her shriving body.

"I w-was walking-g, I was a-attacked." Her words are quivering and muffled, her head is resting in the crook of his shoulder.

"Okay, okay everything is going to be all right." He soothes gently, his hand carefully brushing the side of her head. He pulls it away when he feels something warm and sees that his hand is covered in blood. Her blood.

"Alex, look at me." He commands and she reluctantly obeys. He looks pass her dark bruises and cuts and stares into her brown eyes, which are glassy and glazed. He quickly reaches into his pocket pressing a button.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise." He tells her and she closes her eyes, resting her head back on his shoulder. He is counting the seconds, waiting for an answer as he holds his bleeding sister in his arms.

"Dad, it's Justin you have to come home now. Alex is hurt."

It's short, I know but do what did you think? Good, bad, ugly? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Wow. Thanks so much for the reviews! They were great you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

The place is dark, the lights are cast low and there are candles on the table. Smooth jazz plays lightly in the back and people chatter softly with each other. A couple sits together near the window, smiling.

"Thank you for this Jerry." The woman looks at him lovingly, taking another bite of the pasta in front of her.

"Yeah, well I thought we could use a night out."

"I just hope the kids are all right and that the restaurant is still in one piece when we get back."

"I'm sure they are, they need a night away from us too once in awhile."

"True." She agrees, smiling and they continue to eat their meals.

"This place is beautiful." She tells him after a moment of silence looking at the silk wallpaper and the many frames of artwork that hang on the wall.

"I thought you would like it, something a little different." She opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He answers and she can instantly see her husband's mood change.

"Justin, calm down what do you mean hurt?" Jerry asks and her eyes widened in fear at the last word.

"Okay, we'll be right there." He tells his son, his voice hard.

"What's wrong?" She asks, dreading the answer.

"We have to go, Alex is hurt."

"See, Alex everything is going to be okay mom and dad are on their way." He tells her, his heart is beating so fast he can hear it in his ears.

"I'm so tired." Her voice is weak and her speech is slurred. Her trembling has lessen and her body is becoming still in his arms. He tenderly pulls her head away from his shoulder, looking at her. She is have difficulty keeping her eyes open.

"No, Alex you can't sleep." He orders gently tapping her cheek with his hand. He can hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairwell.

"Justin, you aren't going to believe this!" Max shouts running down the steps but stops at the scene before him, his brother holding his broken sister.

"Max, I need you to get a cold washcloth."

"W-What happened to her?" Max asks in shock.

"Max go!" He demands, harsher than intended to his frustration getting to him and his little brother runs into the kitchen, emerging a second later.

"Here." He hands him the wet cloth. Justin takes it and presses it against his sister's forehead and immediately the white cloth begins to turn a shade of red.

"What happened?" Max questions again.

"I don't know she just showed up like this." He continues to brush the cloth against Alex's face.

"That's c-cold." She murmurs, her nose crinkling.

"It's helping to keep you awake." He wipes away at the blood but more appears seconds later.

"Have you called mom and dad?"

"Yeah, of course!" Justin snaps and Max looks at his older brother feeling helpless.

"Is she going to be okay?" Max asks softy.

"I don't know." Justin tells him looking down at his sister, his shirt is wet from a mixture of her blood and tears.

"Alex?" He questions but receives no answer, he gently shakes her body and her head rolls lifelessly off his shoulder.

"Alex?" Max asks this time.

"She's not waking up." Justin states and places his hand on her chest, he can still feel the rhythmic beat of her heart. It's slow and he can't tell if she passed out from the pain or exhaustion. He can see two figures running towards the building and feels a wave of relief when his parents enter the restaurant.

"Alex!" Teresa cries rushing her to her unconscious daughter's side, brushing the hair out of her face.

"My baby." She whispers, cupping her daughter's cheek in her hand. Tears forming in the creases of her eyes.

"She was talking a few minutes ago." Justin tells his mother and she nods in understanding.

"Jerry, we have to do something."

"Justin, take your sister to the car." Justin obeys his father, standing up with Alex in his arms, "We're taking her to the hospital."

The car ride is brief and filled with tension and they arrive with no problems. Once the enter the building together, they are surrounded by people in scrubs, shouting and asking questions. A man in dark green scrubs is asking for Alex and as Justin hands her to him, he can feel her hand gently pull at the collar of his shirt and he can hear a soft moan in his ear. He gently squeezes her hand before they wheel her away.

So what do you think? Please review and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **It's been forever! I'm so, so, so, sorry. I've been really busy with my new job, school, trying to pick a college, traveling and writer's block. I'm really sorry but I'm back and you guys are amazing, the reviews are just pure awesomeness. So I'm sorry again for the very long wait but I am alive. Please enjoy, I guess you could say this chapter is a little darkish.

Justin walked down the cold, bleak, white hallway the smell of coffee and cleanliness filled his noise. He entered the small room, looking at his family who was sitting together in the corner. He handed his parents each a styroform cup that was steaming.

"Thank you, sweetie." Theresa said quietly and Jerry nodded his gratitude taking the cup. Justin sighed and sat next to his mother, her eyes were red and inflamed, her hair unkempt.

"I wish someone other than the police would talk to us." She stated looking at the clock on the wall, "It feels like we've been here forever."

"It'll be okay, they are just doing their job, she'll be all right." Jerry told her soothingly, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I know but we shouldn't have gone out," Theresa spoke her voice cracking, "We should have stayed home."

"No, mom it's my fault I was the one in charge, I should have - ."

"Justin stop." Jerry scolded, "This is not our fault, the person who did this to her, this is their fault." Justin looked at his father, his words were filled with anger and his eyes dark.

"Now enough, Alex will be okay." Jerry told them and Justin wasn't sure who he was trying to convince them or himself. Justin looked down at the ground, feeling helpless.

"_Magic can't fix this,"_ He thought, _"I can't fix this."_

His hands ran over his jeans which had dark droplets of dried blood on them. He stomach tighten and he felt nauseous.

"Russo, Alexandra?" His head snapped up immediately.

"That's us." Jerry replied.

The doctor was young in his mid-thirties, with dark brown hair and black framed glasses. He wore light blue scrubs and carried a clipboard.

"I'm Doctor Sam Jensen."

"I'm Jerry and this is my wife Theresa."

"Is Alex okay?" Theresa asked quickly.

"Right now she is stable but we need to talk more privately."

"What? Why?" Jerry replied.

"Is something wrong?" Theresa questioned worriedly. The doctor cleared his throat looking at Max and Justin.

"I think we should talk privately in my office, it's just down the hallway." He told them leading them out into the corridor.

"Mom, wait." Justin pleaded following them.

"Justin, Max stay here." The two boys listened and stopped, watching them walk away.

"This is stupid, she's our sister we deserve to know what is going on." Max said, Justin nodded in agreement and pulled out his wand.

"I just want to know the facts, give me the stats and lend me an ear to let me hear."

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Max asked.

"Shh." Justin responded, listening intently with his ears to the conversation down the hallway.

"Is Alex going to be all right?" Jerry asked.

"Alex is going to be fine. Her injuries consist of a serve concussion, lacerations, serve bruising, a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist, three broken ribs, and some minor bleeding."

"Good God." He heard his father mumble.

"Minor bleeding?" Theresa asked.

"Their was some bleeding around her spleen but we were able to repair it." Both his parents breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Russo." Doctor Jensen began cautiously, "Alex was brought in here unconscious with the speculation that she was attacked. Since she is a minor I need your consent to run some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Jerry asked.

"This is going to be difficult for you to hear," Justin heard the doctor warned them, "Your daughter came in with her clothes torn and her jeans button was busted, we believe that she may have been sexually assaulted. We need a test to confirm it."

The last thing Justin heard was his mother's desperate cry.

What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review.


End file.
